


Omoblancas

by Azelto



Category: Julian Casablancas - Fandom
Genre: Lace Panties, M/M, Omorashi, RPF, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azelto/pseuds/Azelto
Summary: Julian has to pee during a gig... what could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Julian Casablancas/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Omoblancas

Julian had been so busy during soundchecks and rehearsals that he hadn't had much time to have breaks in between. So now he had been bursting to pee for the past two hours. He had drank far too much coffee as a result of being on the road since before dawn. Now his bladder was heavy and swollen, and it took a lot more effort than usual for him to focus on the lyrics of his songs.

Just before the show was about to start, he was allowed to go for a bathroom break. He sighed in relief, knowing that finally peeing after holding in so much for so long would feel like heaven.

However, he was just about to reach the bathroom when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Julian.” The all-too familiar voice spoke his name as if it were a spell to entrance him.

“Zel, what is it now? I have to go on stage in ten minutes and I really gotta piss.”

Their affair had been going on for the past few months, and they had tried their best to keep it from the public eye. All his life Julian had only ever been attracted to women, but upon meeting Zel it was like a whole new world had opened up in his mind. And there were things about him that made no sense – like, how was he able to get backstage without a pass?

“Then let us be quick.” Zel said.

Before Julian could think to protest, Zel took his hand and led him down the corridor, then turned a corner that Julian was sure hadn’t been there before, bringing him to a single-stall bathroom. He locked the door behind them.

Julian started to unzip his fly but Zel caught his hand. “No.”

“What? If I don’t go I’m gonna piss myself!”

“I want you to wait.” Zel said.

“I’m in pain here -”

“ _Wait_. You will be rewarded.”

Sighing, Julian moved his hands away from his fly. Then Zel wrapped his arms around Julian from behind, one hand stroking his chest, the other resting on his lower stomach.

“Look at the toilet for me; is this what you want?” Zel asked.

“ _Yes!_ ” Julian said in exasperation, wondering what on earth he was playing at.

Zel laughed. “Such a shame that I won’t let you use it.”

His words were like an electric shock. So _this_ was what Zel wanted; forever trying to come up with ways to make Julian come undone, now he wanted to deny him this most basic of needs.

“You want it so badly…” Zel murmured in Julian’s ear as his hand caressed his lower stomach.

Julian started to tremble. Zel’s fingers dancing over his bladder made him force his thighs together.

Then Zel’s voice turned stern. “Julian, you are not to use the bathroom until after the gig. How long is your set?”

“An hour.” He shuddered at the thought of having to hold in this bursting need for that long.

“Perfect. You will hold it for me until the end, and then afterwards, I may let you go. Or I might play with you for a little while longer.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Julian moaned, both in despair of the agonising amount of time he was about to spend holding in his pee, and in arousal at how indecently he was going to be used by his lover. “How will I… damn it, I can’t even hold this for another five minutes, let alone another hour!”

Zel laughed. “I have something for you.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver object. “Do you know what this is?”

Julian stared at it, shifting from foot to foot. “It’s, uh… wait, are you gonna put that inside me?”

“Of course. Unzip for me now – but if you dare pee in the toilet, there will be consequences.”

Defeated, Julian unzipped his fly and took out his dick. Zel covered the sounder with the lube he always kept in his pocket, then inserted it into Julian’s dick. He gasped at the feel of the cold metal, and the odd sensation of being full in such an unusual place.

“That’s it, you’re all set.” Zel smiled. “Good luck with the show, my songbird.”

When he unlocked the door, Julian realised how odd it felt to be leaving the bathroom while still desperate to use it. His crew members that he saw backstage must be thinking he had just relieved himself, and was feeling refreshed and ready to perform. But that was far from the case – despite the sounder preventing him from leaking, he still felt as if he were going to burst. He didn’t think he’d ever been this desperate before in his life.

As soon as he stepped onto the stage the crowd cheered. At any other gig he would feel the usual high that performing in front of an audience brings, but now all he could think about was the need, worrying about how he was going to keep still, or remember all the words, despite previously thinking he knew all the songs off by heart. And the tingling sensation that the sounder brought wasn’t exactly helping either.

When he sang ‘Boy/Girl’, he kept worrying that instead of singing “I’m a girl, girl, girl,” he would accidentally sing “I need to pee, pee, pee.” Trying with all his energy to drag his thoughts away from his need, he just about managed to sing it correctly. Or at least, he hoped he did.

Singing the high notes in his songs was the most difficult – despite the presence of the sounder, he was afraid that the pressure he put on his diaphragm would release the pressure on his bladder. If he were to wet himself onstage, he thought, at least the lighting in the room was dim enough for it to not be as noticeable as it might have been in the daylight. But then he realised that this was such an enormous need, and he had been holding it in for so long, that if he were to wet, he didn’t think he’d be able to control himself. No doubt he would let out a loud moan, which would be picked up by the microphone; a moan like that would not be an acceptable noise to make in public.

He imagined the mess he would become when he would finally be allowed relief.

This was torture; with every song that he sang, his bladder would somehow manage to accumulate even more pee, and his need became even greater. The belt of his trousers started to feel far too tight, but he couldn’t remove it while was in front of an audience of hundreds of people. While he was used to dancing, now his movements were stiff and shaky, and he kept thinking the sounder was going to fall out.

Despite this, the crowd still cheered whenever he finished a song, as if his predicament were invisible to those who didn’t know of it. Unless… he had a horrible thought that somehow they knew, and that they delighted in his desperation just as much as Zel did. But that wasn’t possible… was it?

When at last he finished the final song, he thanked the audience to thunderous applause. He didn’t wait for them to ask for an encore – he practically sprinted off the stage and back to the hotel.

Zel was waiting for him in the hotel room, sitting on the bed – how had he got in without a key? But right now that was the least of Julian’s concerns.

“Welcome back, Julian. Let me guess, your need is still there?”

Julian’s legs started to wobble, before he collapsed onto his knees, to desperate to be able to stand.

“Fucking hell,” He gasped. “I’m actually in pain. That show was agony. Will you let me…?”

“Maybe. If you’re good.”

Now all the effort Julian had put into retaining what he could of his composure on stage had gone, and he doubled over as tears started to fill his eyes. He didn’t think he could make the few metres’ journey to the bathroom, not even if he crawled.

“Can you walk?” Zel asked.

“No.”

“Poor songbird’s lost his wings… but I just want to do one thing first. Look, I’ve bought you a present.” Zel patted a small, glossy black box that was next to him on the bed. He then gave it to Julian.

With shaking hands, Julian lifted the lid of the box. Inside was something black and lacy.

“Take your clothes off for me, then put those on.” Zel said.

Drawing in a deep breath, Julian took off his jacket and shirt, still unable to move from his position on the floor. The rest of his clothes took longer to remove; he had to awkwardly shove his jeans and boxers off while doubled over in an unsuccessful attempt to ease his need.

Once he was naked, his dick started to twitch, desperate for release.

“You’ve got a bulge.” Zel said.

Julian looked down to see that his lower stomach was swollen; no wonder his belt had felt so tight earlier.

“I wonder what would happen if I touched it.”

“No!”

Zel laughed at the despair in Julian’s voice. “Don’t worry, I won’t go that far… I just want to watch you being pretty with your need. Why don’t you try your present on?”

Somehow Julian managed to obey – although it involved pulling himself back up onto his knees and a lot of shaking.

When he was finished, Zel drew in a breath. The lace panties suited him perfectly, their black colour contrasting nicely with his olive skin.

“So pretty for me.” Zel smiled. “Now, will you take your sounder out?”

Julian swallowed, then reached his hand down his panties to remove the sounder. As soon as it came out, his bladder was overcome by a spasm and he grabbed himself with both hands.

“Aww, your pee is so desperate to come out.”

“Fuck, Zel I’m gonna… shit, I’m gonna leak!” Julian squeezed his crotch, bent over and shuddering.

“Then at least let me watch.” Zel got up from the bed, then knelt down in front of Julian.

Now Julian was gasping and crying, tears running down his cheeks, fighting against his body, a fight which both he and Zel knew was futile.

And then some part of his mind gave up, and he started to wet. Dark spots began to form on the fabric of the panties, and then everything came out all at once. In a matter of seconds the dark patch grew to cover the whole front part of his panties, the yellow liquid cascading down his legs and onto the floor. Zel was fascinated by the way Julian’s thighs wobbled as he trembled with the release.

Julian threw back his head and moaned in relief, eyes closed and chest heaving. Just as he had anticipated, the noises he made were far from decent, and if anyone could hear him through the walls, they would think he were climaxing from a different kind of pleasure.

After what must have been at least a full minute, the cascade became a trickle, and then finally, for the first time in nearly four hours, Julian was empty.

He let out a shuddering breath.

“That was wonderful, my dear.” Zel said.

“I…” Julian tried to get his breath back. “I, uh… thank you.”

“It’s no problem.” Zel placed a hand on Julian’s cheek, admiring his face. “Now… will you let me bed you?”

“Of course," Julian smiled, gazing back at his lover. "Anything for you, Zel.”


End file.
